The Adventures of Brooke Witwicky
by Brooke Witwicky-TransformerFan
Summary: What happens if Sam had a twin sister? What will change in the storyline? Suck at Summaries. No Flames plz. Jazz/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Name: Brooke Witwicky

Age: 17 yr old

Siblings/Family: Sam's sister

Personality: Funny, calm, loves little kids, can get boisterous.

Looks: Flawless porcelain skin, pale green eyes with a hint of blue and grey, chocolate brown hair with bronze highlights, heart shaped face, usually paints nails 'Ocean Breeze' from Revlon.

Clothes: White V- neck ¾ length shirt, black skinny leg jeans, black ballet flats.

Summary: What happens if Sam had a twin sister? What will change in the story line? Suck at summaries. No flames plz. Char. Description on profile. Jazz/OC


	2. Ch1

**A/N: Hello all! This is the first chapter of my story The Adventures of Brooke Witwicky. I'm sorry it took so long to update this story as I have a very hectic life right now. Loads of school work(Yes I was doing it on the holidays), horse riding instructor course, I just got my first horse!(happy dance) and I went to my Dad's and found I didn't bring my fanfic book. Bummer. **

**P.S: Before getting on an a plane, DO NOT have a large cappuccino and a bottle of coke, then have another cup of coffee plus a mini can of coke and lemonade. Because you WILL be high. Just saying. lol So onto the story…**

**If I owned Transformers then I wouldn't be writing this…**

**Brooke P.O.V**

"Okay Witwicky's your up." Our teacher said. Sam and I walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Sorry, we got a lot of stuff." Sam poured everything from his backpack onto the desk. Once he was finished he started speaking.

"For our family…" He was then hit with a rubber band. I glanced at the perpetrator, who was looking around the classroom trying to look 'innocent'.

"Who did… Who did that? People! Responsibility." The teacher said.

"Okay. So for our genealogy report, we decided to do it on our great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal." Sam started.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." I explained as I held up a map of the Arctic.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th century seamen," Sam continued. "This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks."

"It's all for sale, by the way." I cut in.

"Like the sextant here. $50 for this, which is a bargain." Sam said.

"These are pretty cool. These are our grandfathers glasses." I held them up for everyone else to see.

"We haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Sam continued.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Our teacher asked sarcastically. "Witwickys', this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." I winced slightly at that.

"We know and we're sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards our car fund." I replied.

"You can tell your folks. It's on eBay." Sam started again.

"We take PayPal."

"Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam! Brooke!" The teacher snapped.

"Sorry."

"Unfortunately, our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling about some giant ice-man that he thought he discovered." Just then the bell had rung and everyone ran out of the classroom.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight people." The teacher called out to the fleeing students.

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Sam tried desperately to haggle while I put our stuff away.

"Sam?"

We both went over to the teacher's desk while I zipped up the backpack. "Pretty good, right?" Sam asked.

"I'd say a solid B- " I looked at Sam to see his reaction.

"A B-?" Sam said flatly.

"You were hawking your great-grandfathers crap in my classroom." He said.

"No, kids enjoy…" Sam started.

"Look, can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see our father? He's the guy in the green car." I said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. Our dream. And a man's promise to his children. He looked us in the eyes. He said, "Kids, I'm gonna buy you guys a car. But I want you to bring me 2 grand and 3 A's each." I explained.

"Okay? We got the 2 thousand and four A's." Sam said.

"Here's the dream. Your B-. Dream gone. Kaput." I demonstrated with my hands. "Sir just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

~Break~

We ran out to Dad's car. "Yes!" We cheered, as Sam got in the front seat. I jumped into the back of the car and threw Sam's backpack at him.

"A-. It's an A though."

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." I shoved the paper in front of his face, "It's an A."

"So we're good?" Sam asked.

"Your good." I did a little victory in my seat while Sam was high-fiving himself.

"I have a little surprise for you two." Dad said as he drove into a Porsche dealership.

"What kind of…" I started.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Dad said.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, I am," I snapped out of my daze. "You're not getting a Porsche."

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked, pouting.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Dad replied.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of this thing." I said folding my arms and leaning back into my seat.

"Oh, come on. It's just a joke." Dad said, looking over to where I sat.

"It's not a funny joke." Sam said. I nodded my head in agreement. Dad drove down to a place called Bobby Bolivia's Car Dealership. I hopped out of the car and stated looking around.

I overheard my Dad and Sam talking with the owner but I was too busy trying to find something. I then spied a beautiful old classic looking car and I knew it was worth taking a look at.

I walked over to the driver side and hopped into the seat.

"What's a beauty like you doing here?" I whispered as I rubbed some dirt off from the steering wheel.

"Hey Sam, over here!" I shouted.

"This one's got racing stripes." Sam said.

"Yeah, this one's… Hey, what the heck is this? I didn't know about this car?" Mumbled the car dealer, I think his name was Bobby B. or something.

"Hey, move over for a sec." Sam asked, so I hopped over to the passenger seat as Sam sat down in the drivers side.

"Feels good." He said while rubbing the leather on the steering wheel.

"How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint…"

"The paints faded." I said.

"Yeah but it's still custom."

"It's custom faded?" I rose an eyebrow at Sam.

"Well it's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand." Bobby declared and I winced, knowing what was coming next.

"Nope, sorry, not paying over four."

"Kids, c'mon, get out of the car." He said as he stuck his head in the window nearest of me.

"You said cars pick their drivers." Sam said.

Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Now out of the car." Sam opened his side door while I had a little more trouble opening mine.

"Now, this one her for four G's is a beaut." Bobby said, as I continued to struggle with the door.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad tried to reason.

"No, we don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam replied.

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day…"

As Sam shut the door, mine suddenly flung open and hit the car Bobby was in, making a huge dent.

"OMG! I'm sorry! My door was stuck and…" I said in a panic.

"No worries."

"You alright?" Dad asked.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He got out of the car and started walking across the lot to another car. "That one's my favourite, drove it all the way from Alabammy."

Suddenly a strange, screeching noise came from the Camero's radio, making all of the other cars windows smash open. "4,000!" Bobby said, his voice quite high pitched.

**That's all I'm afraid. Please R&R, it keeps me going.**


	3. Ch2

**A/N: Hello again! I am sooooooo very sorry for not being up to date with this story. I'll admit that at one point I almost gave up on it. BUT! After careful reading on all your reviews and I'm surprised that so many wanted more. I am going to take into account every constructive criticism and put it to good use. Now that I have more free time on my hands, I will be able to update it more frequently. Cyber cookies to all! ;)**

**P.S This chapter starts when Bee drives off making Sam think someone 'stole' their car.**

**On to the story…**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

I awoke to Sam's girly shouts. Seeing as how I was still half asleep and it was 12 o'clock at night, I was pretty peeved. Suddenly the door to my room burst open with Sam shouting at me about the car being 'stolen'.

"Sam, what the fuck? It's midnight, go back to sleep. I don't care if you had a nightmare, just don't drag me into it." I sleepily argued.

"No, no, no! You don't understand! Someone's steeling the car! Like right now! We have to chase after them." Sam pretty much shouted.

"What!" I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my runners, " C'mon, let's find the Bogart that had the balls to steal OUR car."

Grabbing my phone, I ran down the hallway yelling out to our parents to call the police saying that our cars being stolen. When I ran outside, Sam had our bikes already waiting.

"Hurry! They're getting away!"

So, we pedaled after our stolen car. Sam called the police but he wasn't having any luck getting them to chase after the thief.

~Break~

Eventually, we arrived at what I guessed was an old junkyard. We hid behind an old beat up car and saw our car on a hill not too far away. What really boggled our minds was that our car _transformed_ into some kind of robotic giant.

We ducked our heads back down when the robot shined a light our way then back up into the sky. I was literally freaking out and all Sam was doing was recording a message on his phone.

"S-Sam, it just _stood up!_ Our car's alive!" I kept repeating this over and over to myself, not believing what my eyes clearly showed me.

"Sam, we have to get out of here! What if it comes after us now that we know it's secret?"

"C'mon, this way. We'll sneak past it to our bikes."

Slowly, we snuck around the junkyard, keeping the robot in our sight yet staying hidden. I stopped however, when I heard a low growl. Turning my head, I saw two dogs chained up to a brick wall.

"Ugh Sam? Run!" I sprinted the opposite direction from the dogs and grabbed Sam's sleeve when I passed him.

Hearing the dogs bark and start running, I looked back briefly only to see the dogs break off their chains.

"SHIT! RUN! Sam run!"

Spying some old buildings, I dragged Sam towards them, only for Sam to trip and fall down a small ditch, dragging me with him. Sam pulled us both up and we ran into a dome shaped building. All that was inside the building were a few rusty old drums. Hearing the dogs running towards our position. We leapt onto the drums only to have the two dogs, a German Sheppard and a Rottweiler, surround us.

"Good doggy. Good doggy!" Sam screamed, his voice quite high pitched for a guy.

"Go away! Leave us alone you stupid mutts!" I yelled, waving my arms around for effect.

I guess they took offence to my insults because the Rottweiler managed to jump and grab hold of my arm. Screaming from the pain, I could feel the dog ripping some of the flesh off. Fearing for our safety, Sam kicked the dog in the chest, breaking its hold on my arm. Hearing the telltale sound of our car's engine coming towards us, Sam wrapped his arms around me to try and shield me from any further attacks. With a loud rev the now turned back camaro revved it's way around us, scaring the dogs away.

"Agh! Take the keys; we don't want the car no more. Just leave us alone!" Sam yelled as he threw the car keys on the ground near the camero.

We both jumped off the drums and through the opening of the building, only to have the Police show up.

"Freeze! Let go of the girl." Shouted one of the Policemen.

Sam let go of my uninjured arm to put his hands behind his head. For some reason they thought that Sam was trying to kidnap me.

"No Officers, you don't understand! The guy is inside!" Sam tried reasoning with them.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood." Said the other Police Officer.

As they arrested Sam, I clutched my injured arm to my chest, feeling my shirt begin to soak up some of the blood.

~Break~

"We can't say it any clearer. It just stood up." I exclaimed to the Police Officer as another Policeman bandaged my arm.

"Alright time to fill 'er up. And no drippy, drippy." The asshole of a Policeman said as he slammed a plastic cup down onto the table between us.

"Ugh! We aren't on any drugs! Why can't you just believe us." I pretty much shouted in annoyance.

"Then what are these then? Mojo. Is that what they are calling them now a days? Look kids, I know druggies when I see them." He spat out.

He then caught Sam staring at his holstered gun, "You want to go kid?"

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked just to annoy him.

"That's it. I'm leaving. We didn't do anything, we aren't on any drugs and we are not crazy. We know what we saw."

At that, I walked out with Sam and our peeved off parents in tow.

~Break~

It was now 11 o'clock on Sunday and seeing as how Sam and I had been up all night chasing a ghost car, we woke up much later than most. I had just cooked up some scrambled eggs for the both of us and Sam was pouring some milk as he was talking to Miles on his phone.

I had just finished putting our food on the table when I heard that dreaded noise again. Our 'ghost car' was back again. Hearing Sam start jabbering on about 'Satan's Camaro' was back, I ran to the kitchen window and saw that our car was on the lawn right outside the window.

"I knew it! It's after us because we know it's secret! C'mon we got to get outta here." I exclaimed, dragging Sam to our Mum's pink bike seeing as how ours were left at the junkyard. I sat on the handlebars as Sam pedaled.

We managed to get past the car to the sidewalk as we hurried into town. I looked back only to see 'Satan's Camaro' now driving on the footpath.

"Sam! Pedal faster, it's going to get us!" I shouted, making Sam look behind us only to have him whip his head back round and pedal even faster.

At some point the car went back to driving on the road just as we entered the busy part of town. Sam pedaled us towards one of the many fast food joints only to have the bike flip as we hit a crack in the footpath. Luckily I landed on my uninjured arm. Unluckily however, Sam half landed on top of me. Groaning, I managed to shove him off and stand back up. Barely, I registered Sam talking to one of the girls from school, Mikaela I think? I sat on the now up right bike's handlebars once again with Sam pedaling off. Eventually Sam took us to an old car parking lot only to see a Police Officer drive slowly and start his sirens for a few seconds.

"Sam I don't think we should ask the Police. You saw how they treated us last night." But my pleas fell on deaf ears as Sam took us to the side of the Police car's door, however as soon as we were in range, the car's door swung open and pushed us right off the bike.

"Officer! You got to help us. Our car chased us here on our Mother's bike. C'mon you got to get out of the car." Sam shouted and slammed his hands down on the hood of the car.

"Sam! I don't thi-…" I stopped short on my sentence as the supposed Police car _transformed_ into another one of those robots. We both screamed and tried to run away only to the have the robot fling us onto an old car. He then proceeded to point a saw at our faces. A freaking Saw!

"Are you username 'LadiesMan217'?" The robot said in a gravelly yet electronic sounding voice.

At Sam's response he asked, "Where are the glasses!"

In that split second, we had managed to maneuver out way around the robot and started running for our lives, for real this time. However our plan was cut short as Sam started shouting at Mikaela to turn around. Apparently she followed us to see if we were okay. Sam, the lovable douchebag that he is, tackled her off her moped.

"Ugh guys? We got to go!" I shouted at them, ending their little spat and pointing to the now advancing robot.

Suddenly, our 'ghost car' came to our rescue by driving a half circle around the three of us and opening its door for us. Looking back at the other evil robot that was advancing on us, I quickly chose sides and dove into the Camaro. Sam and Mikaela quickly followed and we were then in a high-speed chase.

After some time our car stopped in an old factory parking lot, hiding in the shadows so that the Police car couldn't see us. I guess the car chase took longer than I thought because my watch told me it was just past 8:30 at night. We tried opening the car doors but they wouldn't budge. All of a sudden the car's engine turned back on and shot out veering around the other car. Then our car ejected us out of the seats and transformed into his robot form and started battling it out with the other robot. I quickly pulled Sam and Mikaela up and we started running towards a chain link fence.

I'm pretty sure my face was drained of any colour when I turned around to look at Sam when he screamed. There was another robot attacking us. Granted he was a little shorter than us but that didn't make him any less deadly. The little silver robot grabbed at Sam's legs making him fall over while the bot pulled his pants off. I didn't see where Mikaela ran off to so I made a quick decision and grabbed the robot from behind. I could hear it screeching from shock in my ears as I tried pulling it off of Sam.

However it was futile, my attempts only caused the robot to grow angry with me now. It threw me off it's back with a strength I didn't know it had. I tried to push my way backwards in what would look like a crab crawl. The robot towered over me, his shadow casting an eerie feeling over me. He raised his claws to attack me, only to fall over screeching in pain. Mikaela had found a saw from a nearby workshop and had hacked into the creature.

"Thanks Mikaela." I said shakily.

Standing up, the three of us looked down at the now headless creature, however it's head suddenly grew legs and tried crawling away.

"Oh no you don't." Sam shouted, kicking the head over the chain link fence and into some bushes.

"Wow. Have to say Sam, that was quite a kick." I said, nudging him in a joking manner.

We all turned back to the other robots, seeing that they had finished their giant droid death match. Thankfully our car, from what I guess is good guy, had reined victorious. We all slowly walked to where our car/robot was standing.

"I think it's Japanese." Whispered Sam.

"Or Chinese. You never know."

"Nah. It's definitely Japanese."

"Can you talk?" I asked him, almost having to shout.

"_XM Satellite Radio, Digital Cable, Broadcasting Systems._" The robot projected.

"You talk through the radio?"

He confirmed my suspicion by clapping and using a crowd applause.

"So what were you doing last night?" I asked, even more intrigued now than I was before.

"_Message from Starfleet Captain, Rein down like visitors from heaven Hallelujah._" He played out. I giggled at his choice of phrases.

"So what, are you some kind of alien or something?" Asked Mikaela.

He nodded at us then transformed back into a car. I thought it was pretty cool that our car was a giant alien robot from outer space. Apparently Mikaela was having her doubts as I ran up the hill towards our car.

"Okay, so one last question. What's your name?" I asked.

He played through his radio a clip from a documentary about Bumblebees. He opened the drivers side door for me and I slid into the seat, feeling the seatbelt automatically wrap around my torso.

"Bumblebee?" I replied, and having him play some kind of winning noise from a slot machine through his speakers.

" I think it's a cute name."

At this his radio played, "_Aw Shucks. You shouldn't have._"

**Once again thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. I will get the next chapter up hopefully in the next week or so.**


End file.
